Une alliance maléfique
by FuckingBooyah
Summary: Peu à peu, l'entourage de Leen devient étrange. Pourquoi ? Ils sont victimes d'harcèlement. Paniquée, ils prennent des fois de mauvaises décisions, voulant sauver Leen. Cependant, cette dernière finira par y goûter, et l'ennemi va la forcer à s'allier avec des filles qu'elle n'apprécie pas forcément. Une alliance maléfique. (saison 1)


**Bonjour à tous !**

Je tiens à préciser que cette fiction reprend l'intrigue de la célèbre série **Pretty Little Liars**, série dont je suis littéralement tombée amoureuse. Il y aura beaucoup de différence avec la série, la base est la même mais les intrigues seront différentes, avec quelque références tout de même. Les personnages de la série (leurs personnalités) ne sont pas repris, seulement leurs physiques. Certains personnages n'auront pas de visage, du moins pas maintenant, comme Maxime. J'espère que vous apprécierai ma fanfiction.

_Bonne lecture, xoxo._

**_-E._**

* * *

Leen Montgomery → Aria Montgomery.

Manon Edwards → Perrie Edwards

Julie Thirlwall → Jade Thirlwall.

Lola Pinnock → Leight-Anne Pinnock.

Lucie Vanderwaal → Mona Vanderwaal.

_→ = à le physique de..._

* * *

_Chapitre 1 :_

**Mon stupide amour.**

Cette sonnerie qui me donne toujours un mal de tête pas possible, surtout ce matin. Un lundi, avec tous ces débiles de 6° qui ont l'air heureux d'aller en français, ou même en maths ! Je me rappelle que moi, à cet âge là, j'étais déjà en saturation de toutes ces matières. Je n'ai jamais aimé l'école, je n'ai jamais été vraiment douée aussi, mais je m'accroche tant bien que mal. Je suis dans le rang, en compagnie de Lola et Manon. Aucunes d'entre nous ne parle vraiment, disons qu'on observe plus les environs. Mon regard se pose directement sur ces deux mains fortement liés. Un sincère sourire s'affiche alors sur mon visage lorsque que je vois que ces deux mains appartiennent à Julie, ma meilleure amie, et mon petit chouchou, Lucas. Ils sont mignons tous les deux, et ça me réjouis vraiment de les voir s'aimer comme ça. Soudain, un main se pose sur mon épaule. Je me retourne et souris de nouveau en remarquant Maxime. C'est lui qui a posé sa main sur mon épaule, et ce simple geste peut embellir ma journée, et oui. C'est ridicule, j'en suis consciente, mais que voulez vous... je suis amoureuse. Je prends l'initiative de plonger mes yeux dans les siens, discrètement cependant. J'en ai maintenant l'habitude, de le dévorer des yeux mais faire tout pour que ça ne se voit pas trop, voir faire tout pour que ça paraisse normale. Je dois maîtriser cet art si je veux pouvoir continuer de dévorer ses magnifiques yeux couleur caramel, ses lèvres quelque peu rosés et ses petites fossettes, discrètes, quand il sourit. Je sens mon sourire s'agrandir quand je remarque, pour la énième fois, à quel point il est craquant. Il se met à me parler.

« Pourquoi tu souris comme ça ?

- Euh, bah regarde mon vieux. »

Je me décale en lui pointant du doigt la nouvelle union. Je suis heureuse de pouvoir dégager sa main de mon épaule car sa soudaine prise de parole m'a provoqué un puissant frisson qui s'est répandu dans tout mon corps. De plus, je souriais en pensant bêtement à lui, et non au nouveau couple, mais ils sont l'excuse idéale.

« Ah oui, le nouveau couple.

- Ne sont-ils pas à croquer mes deux amis ? »

J'ai sorti ça telle une groupie face à son idole, et j'attends bien évidemment une réponse aussi enthousiasme que ma question.

« Ils vont bien ensemble, ouais. »

Il vient de sortir cette phrase avec un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Oh, donc il me cherche.

« Quoi, c'est tout ? Mon dieu, le manque total de goût est visible, hm oui... »

Je sors cette phrase avec une moue de dégoût et vif hochement de tête et une petite tape sur l'épaule. Je ne suis pas prête de m'arrêter, j'adore le taquiner, le chercher comme ça. Surtout que je sais souvent où ça nous mène...

« Mais euh !

- J'irais même jusqu'à dire que c'est un manque de respect total mon garçon. »

Je compte lui taper de nouveau l'épaule quand il stop mon coup, me tenant donc les poignets. Mon coeur rate un battement mais je ne laisse rien paraître, surtout qu'il me fais reculer, tenant toujours mon poignet mais attrapant maintenant mon autre main. Et voilà, je savais que ça allait nous mener ici. C'est toujours pareil, et j'adore ces moments-là. On est proche, mais pas trop. On a de la complicité, mais il y a toujours une limite. J'ai envie de plus, mais je ne sais pas comment préparer la suite. Cet abrutis continue de me faire reculer, si bien que je finis par heurter quelqu'un, doucement bien sûr. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de me retourner pour m'excuser que cette fameuse personne se met à me pousser. Vu la froideur du mouvement, je me doute que ce n'est pas pour rire. Je suis alors projetée sur Maxime, je peux presque sentir son souffle chaud sur mon front. Je suis troublée mais je reste opérative, pour profiter de chaque secondes constituant ce moment. Mais Maxime lui, nullement troublée par cette scène et s'en étant à peine rendu compte, se met devant moi pour aller parler à la personne. Je me retourne enfin et vois une fille à la peau matte, petite, toute maigrichonne. Ses lunettes bleus sont abîmés, sûrement sales. Elle porte une simple veste rose et un jean, avec des ballerines. Oui, des ballerines, la grande classe hein. Je la vois repousser légèrement Maxime et je l'entends crier.

« Putain mais calmez vous, bande de bouffons va !

- Non mais tu t'crois où toi ? Chez mémé ? Je crois pas, va falloir se calmer ma petite ! »

C'est vrai qu'elle est vraiment petite, mais vraiment. Je suis pas bien grande, mais déjà plus qu'elle. On pourrait presque douter du fait qu'elle soit en 4°, mais elle l'est bien, je l'ai vu traîner avec des filles de sa classe. Je n'ai jamais prêté la moindre attention à cette fille. Je vois alors son visage se transformer, devenir haineux. Elle est apparemment nerveuse, elle n'a aucune excuse pour se mettre ainsi en colère, pour si peu...

« Vas-y ferme ta gueule toi ! »

Je suis choquée devant autant de vulgarité de sa part, surtout pour si peu. Je remarque que Maxime se crispe, légèrement mais assez pour avancer doucement vers elle, ce qui ne me plait guère. Je décide de me frayer un chemin entre les deux, murmurant un "_calme toi et reste là_" à Maxime, avant d'entièrement me consacrer au petit bout de femme en face de moi.

« Toi, la petite, cesse de t'énerver pour un rien, détends-toi un peu, on t'a juste bousculé.

- Tu m'as bousculé meuf. »

Elle a répondu immédiatement, me pointant du doigt, ce qui a eu pour effet de me surprendre. Mais je reste de marbre et tente de la jouer provocation.

« Oui, mais tu m'as pas laissé le temps de m'excuser, tu t'es direct excitée sur la place. Puis, tu sais quoi ? Tu reviendras me parler quand t'auras pris un ou deux centimètres, tu veux ? »

Je la vois alors bouillir. C'est bien ce que je pensais, sa taille est son point faible. Je n'en n'étais pas sûr, moi qui suis assez petite, on joue sur ça, mais je m'en conte-fou, tandis qu'elle, ça la fout en rogne. Un sourire victorieux se forme sur mon visage, je n'en attend pas plus pour prendre la main de Maxime et me diriger de nouveau vers le rang. Il ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose quand soudain, Lucie intervient. Je me refroidis directement. Elle le prend dans ses bras et lui fis un bisou sur la joue. Qui est Lucie ? Une de ces filles """populaires""", qui se la joue grande gueule et qui tente de diriger en quelque sorte la classe. Pour ma part, je ne la voit pas comme quelqu'un d'impressionnant, elle n'a aucune répartie, juste des amis qui, comme elle, se nourrissent d'embrouille au quotidien. Jamais elle ne s'en prendra à des gens qu'elle juge plus respectable qu'elle, c'est à dire à des gens plus grand ou plus """populaire""". Elle ne s'en ai jamais prise à moi, sûrement parce qu'elle sait que si elle le fait, je lui répondrais déjà d'un, puis, j'aurais Julie, Manon et Lola qui viendrait je pense lui casser la gueule. Et vice-versa si elle s'en prend aux filles. De plus, on est dans sa classe, et on est pas détestées par les gens nous, on peut facile les retourner contre elle. Après, je sais que Lucie peut être sympa des fois, mais je ne l'apprécie pas, et la raison en ai simple... Elle drague Maxime. Ouvertement, tout le temps, elle est là, et elle lui tourne autour. Sans retenue, et lui on peut dire qu'il aime ça ! Elle est pas assez intelligente pour remarquer mon agacement quand elle fait ça. Je ne prend même pas la peine d'afficher un faux sourire sympathique et m'en vais aux cotés de Manon et Lola, tentant de retrouver ma bonne humeur.

On a cours de maths, et en classe je suis à coté de Lola ce qui est bien malheureux car Lola a pour elle son humour. Elle est très drôle, très très drôle. Des fois, en pleins cours de maths, on se tape des barres, c'est comme ça, et malheureusement pour nous, les mots tombent. Derrière nous, Julie et Manon, qui sont toujours en train de parler des potins, des stars (souvent pour ados) et de leurs favorites musiques. Ce qui m'énerve, c'est qu'elles sont tellement discrètes qu'elles ne se prennent jamais de mots, chanceuses va. Devant nous, Maxime et son meilleur ami, presque son frère, Nathan. Et eux, de quoi ils parlent ? D'un seul et même sujet, le sexe. Si si, ça ne parle que de ça, c'est pour ça que je ne me concentre jamais sur eux, parce que je peux entendre des choses vraiment dégueulasses. Alors que je recopie l'exercice que le prof vient juste de donner, Maxime se retourne. Comme rien ne sort de sa bouche et que le rouge me monte vite aux joues, je l'interroge du regard. Il finit pas dire.

«Tu l'as connais ? Tu sais, la meuf qui a littéralement pété un câble sur nous, tout à l'heure ?

- Non, du tout, je l'ai juste déjà croisé dans les couloirs. »

Je baisse automatiquement la tête, peut-être déçue qu'il ne veuille que ça, mais surtout parce que cette situation me stresse au plus au point, j'ai peur qu'il trouve des imperfections sur mon visage, c'est une sensation désagréable. Je me sens devenir toute rouge, et je n'allais sûrement pas lui en expliquer la raison. Il me sors alors un "Eh" pour que je relève la tête, mais à ma grande surprise, il l'a dit d'une manière... tendre. Je relève immédiatement la tête, le regardant droit dans les yeux. Il ouvre la bouche pour me parler, mon pouls s'accélère, mais ce n'est pas la douce voix de Maxime que j'entends, mais celle agacée du prof.

« Mon cher Maxime, pour ton bien et celui de ton carnet déjà assez bien rempli, je te conseille de te retourner lentement, et de ne surtout pas lâcher un mot à ta chère amie. »

Maxime fait ce que le prof lui dit. Tous les gens de la classe le regarde, et des fois, leurs pairs yeux curieux vrillent sur moi. Je ne suis pas gênée, je ne suis plus rouge, à vrai dire, je m'en fou pas mal de leurs regards, à ces abrutis. Je jette un coup d'oeil à Lucie, qui elle nous regarde tous les deux. À ma grande déception, elle ne paraît pas agacé, pas le moindre du monde. Elle sourie même, avec un sourire presque tendre... Un beau sourire, certes. Elle m'énerve celle-là, elle ne peut être jalouse, ne serait-ce qu'une demie-journée, le temps d'un cours, d'une demie-heure, d'une seconde ? Le cours se termine dans la plus banal des ambiances.

* * *

Une fois sortie des deux heures interminables de maths, j'attends Julie en compagnie de Lola et Manon, car mon amie est toujours la dernière à sortir. Comment elle fait ? Je ne sais pas, mais elle est d'une lenteur atroce. Nous sommes toutes trois près des escaliers principaux, prête à partir dès que mon amie montre sa personne, et alors Maxime sort à son tour. Il reçoit un SMS qu'il regarde immédiatement. Ah, ça sent le SMS bien vénère de maman qu'il attend depuis ce matin. Je ne connais pas le contenu du SMS, ni pourquoi Maxime me regarde ainsi, mais il ne tarde pas ici et s'en va, stressé, par les escaliers secondaires. Il est frustré, ce qui me frustre aussi tiens ! Je ne comprends absolument rien de ce qu'il vient de se passer... coup de chance, son casier est à coté du notre, celui que je partage avec Julie. Dès qu'elle pose sa pointe de pieds en dehors de la salle, je la prend par le bras et me mets à trottiner dans les couloirs, ignorant les escaliers. J'arrive telle une furie devant mon casier. Maxime vient de poser ses affaires, il me regarde tout aussi bizarrement que tout à l'heure, et ça commence à m'énerver. J'en ai marre de ce jeu des regards, c'est agréable mais ça ne me donne pas de réponse, et je me pose trop de question pour les éviter... Je lance mon sac par terre et vais à sa rencontre :

« Maxime, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Là, il se tait. Durant quelque seconde, je suis seule à attendre la réponse d'un gars qui semble lui-même la chercher. Monsieur finit tout de même par ouvrir la bouche, et parler :

« Rien du tout. Dis moi Leen, t'en as pas marre d'me coller comme ça ? C'est quoi ton problème avec moi, tu m'kiffes ? »

Je secoue la tête, ne comprenant pas. Il joue à quoi au juste ? Il a un regard fier, arrogant, que je déteste, et sur ses lèvres, ce sourire... le même sourire narquois que ce matin quand il parlait de Julie et Lucas mais en plus... mauvais.

« Quoi ? C'est quoi ce changement d'attitude ? »

Il affiche maintenant un rictus narquois, ce qui a pour don de m'énerver. Je sens ma mâchoire se crisper, mes membres se mettre à trembler... Je peux jouer moi aussi.

« Tu dis ça maintenant et pourtant, ce matin tu pensais pas du tout la même chose, hein ? Hm oui, ça te plaisais bien que je joue "la meuf qui te kiff" »

Je fais bien le geste des guillemets, car je suis maintenant incapable de rester de marbre devant de tels conneries. Je vois son regard littéralement changer, cette simple phrase ne l'a pas mis en colère, cette phrase a changé son état d'esprit. De la haine, voilà ce qu'il ressent à mon égard, je le vois dans ses yeux. Je le vois à sa façon de faire disparaître son sourire de maître intouchable, à sa façon de serrer ses poings... Je ne suis pas effrayée, juste blessée qu'il change ainsi, en si peu de temps. Pourquoi ? Je ne le sais pas, mais je ne veux pas savoir. Je suis subitement fatiguée d'être prise pour une idiote ainsi. Je me décourage encore plus vite en voyant Lucie arriver en notre direction, son stupide sourire toujours collé sur son visage. Oui, stupide est le mot. Je suis stupide, il est stupide, **mon stupide amour**, bordel. Je reprends mon sac à terre et le lance avec rage dans mon casier. Je sens le regard choqué de mes trois amies. Elles ne comprennent pas ce qui vient de se passer, ni mon comportement, ni le sien. J'ai abusé, pour ce matin, mais je ne le regrette pas, je suis même contente que ça l'ai rendu vénère. Je désigne les portes d'un hochement de tête, ne daignant même pas regarder Lucie et Maxime. En silence, mes amies et moi, on se dirige dehors. Une fois à l'extérieur, Julie prend sans tarder la parole :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris Leen ?

- La vraie question n'est pas ce qui lui a pris à elle, mais plutôt à lui Julie. »

Lola a sorti cette phrase avec rage. Elle est en colère contre Maxime. Elle ne l'a jamais aimé de toute façon. J'évite soigneusement ma soudaine envie de foutre une baffe à Julie et je continue de marcher, restant de marbre, enfin, essayant. Cependant, la petite guerre entre mes deux amies reprend :

« Oui oui, j'ai jamais dis le contraire donc tais-toi et cesse de jouer la grande, veux-tu ? »

Julie n'a jamais vraiment aimé Lola non plus. Je dois avouer que je ne suis pas sûre de pourquoi. Lola est très drôle, des fois un peu bébête, mais tellement attachante. Cependant, fut un temps ou Lola n'était pas du tout aimé, en 6° par exemple. De ce temps-là, j'étais blasée d'être obligé de traîner avec elle, je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonnée le coup de la crise, en CM2... Je l'ignorais souvent, lui lançant deux ou trois piques à l'occasion. Julie n'aimait pas Lola, elle l'a disait immature et agaçante. C'est méchant à dire, mais ne pas aimer Lola nous a rapproché, moi et Julie. Puis petit à petit, j'ai pardonné à Lola d'avoir pétée un câble sur moi, il faut dire qu'on se connait depuis le CP, elle connaît les arguments pour me faire changer d'avis et au final, elle m'a convaincue. Le fait que Lola soit très drôle nous a tout de suite rapproché, je rigole encore beaucoup avec elle, je rigole pour un rien alors quand c'est drôle... Julie n'a jamais fais aucun commentaire vis-à-vis du retournement de situation, elle a préféré se taire. Peut-être était-elle jalouse ? Peut-être l'est-elle encore sachant que Lola a toujours su nous détendre. Julie a essayé elle aussi d'être drôle, en vain. Je suis interrompu dans mes pensées par le soupir agacé que sort Lola. Je vois son corps entier se crisper, je sais qu'elle va l'attaquer verbalement. Et je sens aussi que je ne suis pas d'humeur à supporter ce genre de bataille...

« Non mais j'hallucine, tu oses...

- Fermez-là, toutes les deux, pour l'amour de dieu ! »

Ma colère l'a emporté sur ma raison. J'ai haussé la voix, supportant leur regard surpris. Mais je ne suis pas prête de m'excuser ou de faire quelque chose du genre. J'ai juste besoin d'explosé, et j'ai besoin qu'elles soient là pour moi, pas qu'elles se battent entre elles.

« Vous... vous me faites mal à la tête à parler pour ne rien dire. Sérieusement, vous vous rendez pas compte que vos paroles sont juste inutiles, tout comme vos embrouilles ?! »

Des larmes de rages coulent déjà sur mes joues rouges de colère. Je décide donc d'accélérer le pas, ne voulant pas craquer devant elles, pas ainsi. Je dévale à toute vitesses les escaliers pour me réfugier là où vont toutes les filles du collèges pour pleurer, ou pour s'isoler, c'est à dire les toilettes. Les toilettes des filles, un des endroits les plus sacrés du collège. Dans un collège banal, les toilettes sont crades, petites et pas confortables. Pas chez nous. Non, chez nous, c'est toujours propre, puis un peu coquet. On tient à ce que cet endroit reste confortable pour nous, les filles, qui n'allons pas toujours bien. On y pleurs, on s'y réfugie aussi des fois, donc cet endroit est le notre. Il est bien plus soigné que le réfectoire. On pourrait laver nos toilettes, nous les filles, pour qu'il reste parfait, tandis que la cantine... Bref, je tente de rentrer discrètement, après avoir essuyé d'un revers de mains mes larmes. Je sais que mes nerfs vont lâcher, je cherche une cabine, ma cabine plus précisément. Oui, j'en ai une, où je vais tout le temps. La troisième en partant de la droite. C'est alors que je remarque que la petite de ce matin y loge. La vue de son visage me rappelle comment je l'ai percuté, ce matin, quand Maxime jouait avec moi... Je repousse des larmes qui ne demandent que de dévaler mes joues et me dirige énervée comme jamais en direction du gnome. Elle est devant mes toilettes, alors que je suis en pleine crise de nerfs ? Elle va le payer.

« Écoute le nain de jardin, je suis gentille d'ordinaire, très même, mais aujourd'hui, je suis pas du tout d'humeur à parler avec les sous-merdes donc je vais faire vite : ces toilettes sont mes favorites, donc tu vas gentiment dégager de là et me laisser la place. »

Elle est choquée par mes paroles. Un sourire en coin se dessine sur mon visage. Je suis vulgaire, oui et alors ? Je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec elle, surtout pas maintenant. Cependant, elle a pas l'air de comprendre, elle doit plutôt prendre ça pour un défi.

« Je crois pas que je vais obéir à une folle dingue trop grosse pour ne pas pouvoir passer dans un rang sans bousculer les gens. »

Je vois dans son regard de la provocation. J'ai envie de pleurer, là, maintenant, dans ces toilettes, _mes_ toilettes, et c'est pas cette petite qui va m'en empêcher, même si je dois la faire dégager moi-même. J'hésiterai pas une seule seconde, ma force m'aidera.

« Donc si je comprends bien le gnome, t'es un train de me dire que tu fais ta petite crise et que tu veux pas me laisser mes toilettes ? »

Je me suis abaissée à sa hauteur en disant cette phrase. Je remarque le rictus de colère apparaître sur son visage quand je prononce le surnom "gnome" et je vois aussi qu'elle s'est "légèrement" vexée du fait que je m'abaisse à sa hauteur. J'ai cependant perdu mon sourire, et j'attends seulement sa réponse pour passer à l'acte et enfin trouver de la sérénité.

« Eh, tu sais quoi bouffonne ? T'as beau être conne, tu viens de comprendre que je ne risque pas de bouger de là. »

Je me relève en vitesse, laissant la colère se répandre sur mon visage. Elle a du le remarquer et se met à sourire comme une fille stupide qu'elle est. Elle est fière de sa réplique, la petite hein ! Elle commence à lever ses mains, prête à applaudir, pour augmenter le niveau de provocation, quand un sourire mauvais se dessine sur mon visage. C'est parti. Je l'a prend par le col de sa vest, me retourne et la plaque violemment contre les murs des toilettes. Sans le vouloir, je la lève, ses pieds ne touchent plus le sols. Je vois à son visage qu'elle a peur. J'entends des cris de surprise des autres filles occupant les toilettes, cependant, je sais qu'aucunes d'entre elles ne va venir l'aider. Si j'aurais voulu la taper, là, maintenant, personne ne nous séparerait, car c'est aussi dans les chiottes que se règle les bastons de filles, les garçons préférant exhiber les leurs dans la cours, pour que tout le monde voient leur frottement de front et leurs gémissements de brutes. Quant à nous, quand on se bat, c'est pas pour de la merde, puis, les toilettes, c'est mieux. Il y a des robinets qui font bien mal, des toilettes pour y plonger des têtes et des portes, pour assommer, une fois qu'on a terminé. Mais je ne compte pas me battre contre une fille faisant la taille d'une sixième. Je finis par la lâcher, ses pieds reprennent contact avec le sols, sans le vouloir, sûrement un peu sonnée, elle s'avance vers moi. Je la repousse alors, sa tête claquant le dur mur des toilettes. Mais je suis en colère, des larmes de rage coulent de nouveau sur mes joues, je sais qu'il est temps pour moi de m'isoler. Je vais dans mes toilettes et ferme violemment la porte, m'occupant peu de l'état de la fille. Je tente de prendre plusieurs inspirations, essayant vainement de me calmer, mais c'est trop dur. Je fond d'un coup en larme, en silence, sachant que des filles m'entourent. L'accumulation fais que j'ai pas supporté les énièmes gamineries de Julie et Lola. J'entends les pas pressés de Manon arriver, elle demande aux filles si elles m'ont vu. J'entends son "Oh" lâché en un soupir. Sûrement a t-elle découvert l'état de la petite, elle a sûrement dû tout comprendre. Manon est très intelligente, des fois trop. Elle a ce don de pouvoir lire en vous, et vous apaiser rien qu'en vous prenant dans ces bras. C'est pour ça que, lorsqu'elle frappe à ma porte, je lui ouvre immédiatement. J'ai besoin d'être apaisée, par elle, par cet ange.

« Mon chou, oh non mon chou, ça va pas toi...

- J'ai éclaté, j'en pouvais plus de rien. Des regards, de ces réactions à lui, de leurs gamineries, de rien, j'en pouvais juste plus... »

J'essaie de calmer en vain mes sanglots. Je soutiens son regard plein de tendresse envers moi avant de me blottir contre elle. Ses bras tout fins me serre alors un peu plus, ce qui me calme quelque peu. Je me démotive moi-même en me faisant remarquer qu'on est qu'en moitié de matinée, que je vais devoir supporter toute cette pression le reste de la journée encore... Le bruit assourdissant de la sonnerie retentit, ce qui me fait sursauter. Manon ressert un peu plus son étreinte et se met à me bercer, comme une maman ou une grande soeur. De toute façon, c'est ce qu'elle a toujours était pour moi, une soeur. Je prends une grande inspiration et essuie mes larmes. Manon me fait un tendre bisou sur le front, et ensemble, on ouvre la porte des toilettes. Je remarque avec déceptions que Julie et Lola ne sont pas là. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elles viennent dans les toilettes me prendre dans leurs bras, mais rien que leurs présences m'aurait fait plaisir. Mais bon, j'encaisse. En compagnie de Manon, on se dirige vers les rangs.

Une fois de retour avec Julie et Lola, je décide de ne leurs accorder ni un regard, ni une parole. Je ne me sens pas d'humeur à me forcer. L'ambiance est assez froide. Toutes la classe de 4°5 est censée avoir cours de français avec madame Herie, seulement ce n'est pas elle qui se dirige vers nous, mais monsieur Arold, notre fameux prof principale, parallèlement prof de techno. Je suis pour le moins surprise, j'interroge Manon du regard qui ne semble pas plus informé sur le sujet. _Je ne savais pas que les futurs moments à venir aller changer ma vie..._


End file.
